


Nothin' On You

by kei_yairi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/kei_yairi
Summary: There're wonderful people around me. I know how you felt when I was away. But, please, just let go all the bad thoughts in your mind.





	Nothin' On You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me. This work was ENTIRELY based on B.o.B feat. Bruno Mars's song: Nothin' On You.
> 
> It's an old work. I've posted it in my LJ in 2010. …lol …well, enjoy!

Nothin’ on You

 

There’re wonderful people around me. I’ve been around the world, thanks to my career. I’ve meet great person, beautiful women, captivating musician, and more. I could be chasing all of those wonderful people but my time would be wasted. They might say “hi” and I might say “hey” but you shouldn’t worry about what they say because they got nothing on you, Baby, Aoi.

I know how you felt when I was away. A little worry about whether I’ve eaten nor not. What’ve I ate or anything. You kept worrying me regardless of the things that I’ve done out there. Most of it really was for the hell of the fun. I was blind back then. Just like when we’re on the carousel and we turn around in the same spot all over again. There’s no direction, no aim, no vision about the future. I just wanted to try to get some of the fun that other famous people had. I just wanted to try to chase one of those long-legged-skinny-girls and living in the summer sun. That was how I lost more than I had ever won. Yes. I’ve lost to my own desire. But did you know something? To be honest, I ended up with none.  
There’s no nonsense, I tell you. It’s on my conscience. I think I should get it out. I have to tell you everything about this. I don’t want to sound redundant. But I was wondering if there was something that you want to know. But, please, please, never mind that we should let it go. Because we don’t want to be TV episode, do we? Ended up in one episode and start it all over again in the next one? Please, please, all the bad thoughts in your mind; just let them go.  
There will never be another one, I promise you. I’ve been around and never seen anyone like you. Look at your style now. Mine? Well, I had to laugh at myself right now. You can see with your very own eyes right now, I really don’t have anything on. I can be like this just when I’m with you. So do you, right? Look at you now. You got nothing on, yet you can be so wild when you got nothing on. But even when you got nothing on, you can still be the whole package. I always can get every bonus I’ve wanted when I’m with you. You keep all of you real while the people I’ve met dying to make themselves better with plastic upon their skin.

I’m sorry. I know that you hated me when I said that you’re my Wonder Woman when you called me Mr. Fantastic. But that’s what I think about you. You had that curved-shaped-hips, nice chest – please, always remind me that you don’t have any breast.

“Stop it!”

See that? Even when you snapped at me like that, you’re still showing off your captivating smile. Ok. Now stop hitting my arm. Your small fist can be very strong yet cute at the same time. Now listen. Let’s think about this.

I’ve been to London. I’ve been to Paris. Oh, yes. I know you know that I’ve been wandering around Tokyo in my whole career life. Once in a while, I’ve been to Georgia and even New Orleans. But I’ve been wondering; how could you always steal the show? Just like when I stand on the stage, I’ve made all the girls stunned. But when I saw you standing among the audience, YOU got me froze. Like when we’re playing those stupid games on my Play Station, you just need to pushed one button and the game paused. There. Just like that. You got me froze. If you never knew about that, well, you know that now.  
Ok. Now, let’s make it short. Let me hold your hand now while I’m going to tell you this. Everywhere I go, I’m always hearing your name. No matter where am I, whoever I’m with, you always make me wanted to sing your name. Even when I’m in my tour bus, or when I’m in a plane to New York, or when I’m in a car to some award event, or in a train to our small hometown, I’ve always thinking about you. No other person I had on my brain, and I don’t have anyone but you to be blame on.

There. You smiled. You smile your sweet smile. Now you know that all the people in this world got nothing on you, Baby, Aoi.

 

=fin=

 

____++++****++++****++++____

 

A/N: oh… Reita… you damned-cheesy-romantic-guy…


End file.
